Second Life reconnaissance and Assault Force
The Second Life Reconnaissance and Assault Force or SLRAF is an in-development group thought up by Jesden Martynov. It will be a military RP group, that fights with other STABLE, SLSALT compliant groups. =Status= Land The SLRAF are now located on the North Eastern section of the Mysterious Island sim. Recruitment The SLRAF is Recruiting. Any Avatar over 2 months is able to apply for an application form. This will then be looked over to see if the Aplicant is what we are looking for. When a decision is made, they will be notified. Please contact Jesden Martynov for an application form. =History= Backstory It is 3125, Earth had become a battleground, and many colonies had lost contact with Earth. Forced to rely on themselves, one of these, on Titan, a large moon of Jupiter, created a shield that would stop deep space scans from finding them. They interecepted news from earth of a vast fleet being mobilised to destroy the Spartans that had been a major power in the war. Feeling that if they had escaped they should be left to their own devices. The people of Titan started to mobilise. They intercepted a new transmission, this time one of friendship. This came from the Alliance Navy and the 39th MTHF, among others. It told of them coming to Sparta's aid. Feeling that the time was right, The High Command on Titan decided to send a force to see what was going on. The Reconnaissance and Assault Force. Reknowned for their steadfastness in the heat of battle, and their drive to go on. They need all the help they can. Can you cut it? Sim Locations Mysterious Island SLRAF Jesden Martynov Purchased the first section of land in the Mysterious Island sim, in the begining of June '08. It is designed as a telehub where people enter, oposite a line of bunkers, with a teleporter onto the main base within the central one. The main base is a small carrier, with 4 floors. The lowest is the Hangar, where Air Force planes and Navy ships launch. The second is a General room, with a meeting room, engine room, weapons room, ammo storage and personal quarters. The third is the training area, featuring an arena and classrooms. On the fourth floor are the offices of the High Command Members. =Politics= STABLE and SLSALT The SLRAF will follow the Guidelines set out by STABLE and SLSALT to promote fairplay between different groups it engages. Allies None yet Enemies None yet =Orginisation and Structure= Ranks The SLRAF rank system is based on a modified version of the British ranking system. There are 20 ranks within the SLRAF 7 Enlisted Ranks(E-#), 3 NCO Ranks(NCO-#), 7 Officer Ranks (O-#), 3 High Command Ranks (HC-#) Enlisted The Enlisted are your basic men, you have the Class 3 Enlisted, These are Private, Lance Corporal and Corporal, they answer to the Class 2 Enlisted, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant and Colour Sergeant. They in turn answer to the Class 1 Enlisted, the Master Sergeant. *E-1 - Private *E-2 - Lance Corporal *E-3 - Corporal *E-4 - Sergeant *E-5 - Staff Sergeant *E-6 - Colour Sergeant *E-7 - Master Sergeant NCO The Master Sergeant's answer directly to the NCO's. they are the highest rank an enlisted can achieve, unless he enters the Officer Academy. *NCO-1 - Warrant Officer Second Class *NCO-2 - Sergeant Major *NCO-3 - Warrant Officer First Class Officer NCO's are commanded by their Officers, You have the Junior Officers, Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant and Captain. Followed by Senior Officers, Major Colonel and Major General. They are all answerable to the General. They are incharge of formations within the divisions. The Sub Marshal's are in charge of any Sub-divisions, Engineering and JAG. *O-1 - Second Lieutentant *O-2 - Lieutenant *O-3 - Captain *O-4 - Major *O-5 - Colonel *O-6 - Major General *O-7 - General *O-8 - Sub-Marshal HC The High Command. They are the overal leaders of the SLRAF. They are incharge of the different divisions within it and are responsible for the decisions and direction the SLRAF will take. *HC-1 - Field Marshal(army), Air Marshal(Air Force), Space Marshal(Navy) *HC-2 - Secondary Commander, *HC-3 - Supreme Commander current Supreme Commander is Jesden Martynov Infantry Division The Infantry Division are the foot troops, responsible for maintaining peace on base in peace time, or defense in times of war. They perform their ground operations using a mixture of light arms, armoured vehicles and artilery. Task Force Alpha The elite of the SLRAF, they are the personal body Guard of the Supreme Commander. They use the most advanced equipment available to better perform their duty. You do not ask to join. You are asked. Air Division The fly boys. They are responsible for many different roles, from intercepting enemy craft, to piloting troops in and out of hot zones. Interceptor Wing These are the fighter aces of the division. They chose to specialise in fighting enemy craft, and their weapons and vehicle reflect this. Transport Wing These are some of the best pilots in the division. They are responsible for getting their cargo in place unharmed, whether its Mech or Mechanised troops to gifts. Fleet The heavy hitters, they are used to soften the ground positions before the Infantry go in. These ships are also used ans transports if the Air Division is unavailable. Optional Divisions These are divions that members can join if they show skill in the area. Engineering The flesh and blood of the SLRAF, they are responsible for the building of bases, to vehicles, weapons and armor. Without which we wouldnt exist. JAG Responsible for the well-being of troops, and settling both internal and external disputes between members and orginisations. =Operations= Major Operations none yet Minor Operations none yet =External Links= SLRAF Home Page Category:Groups